gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bullet GT
For the vehicle in GTA: SA, see Bullet. The Vapid Bullet GT is a supercar featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The Bullet GT is evidently based on the Bullet, a similarly designed sports car from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It shares similar design cues with the Ford GT such as the waterfall hood scoop and body shape. Unlike the GT40 and GT, the Bullet does not feature a rear-hinged rear body section. The lower air ducts on the side of the car and louvers over the rear windscreen are similar to those featured on the Lamborghini Miura. In addition to this, the positioning of the exhaust tips is similar to that of the Miura. Plus, the taillights have a similar appearance to the 1999-2002 R34 Nissan Skyline. The plush interior is derived from the Grotti Turismo and features sport bucket seats finished in tan leather. Much like various newly designed cars in TBoGT, the car lacks external badging indicating its manufacturer; however, the title "Vapid" is emblazoned above the glove compartment inside the car. In additon, police chatter refers to the car as a "Vapid Bullet GT". Performance The Bullet GT has a top speed of 220 mph (354 km/h), the fastest car in TBoGT (Single Player) beating the Comet. This corners in a well-balanced manner, as a result of the low-profile tyres and mid-engined layout. However, care must be taken while driving in the rain because of the high torque and rear wheel drive; the car will often lose traction and may oversteer. The Bullet GT is also fairly durable compared to other super cars. The Bullet GT's engine is in fact the same as the Turismo's; if the player looks closely, they will notice the engine cover displays a "Turismo" logo. The engine's model is fairly ambiguous and does not resemble either a V6 or V8 engine. Similar to the Infernus, Buffalo, F620, Sultan RS and Banshee, the Bullet GT lets out quick bursts of flames from its exhaust, either when changing gear or in the higher RPM ranges. Variants *The mission "No. 3" for Mori Kibbutz features a Bullet GT with a unique white-red paintjob which is driven by the player character Luis Fernando Lopez. This Bullet GT can apparently reach up to 240 mph (386 km/h). In order to get this unique version, the player has to abandon Mori and Brucie Kibbutz, park the car at the safehouse, and save the game. *Bullet GT with a unique lime green paintjob can be seen during the triathlon side-activities, mainly used for the final phase of the race. This Bullet GT, like other land cars in the thriathlon, is boosted with Nitro. Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony * The player can spawn the Bullet GT via cheat code by dialing "227-555-9666". * Henrique Bardas can acquire one for the player after the mission No. 3. * Commonly spawns in Algonquin, especially the southern half of the island. * Fairly common in Alderney. * The Bullet GT is one of the vehicles used during the Triathlons side-missions. * The Bullet GT is used in the Drug Wars as a vehicle packed with drugs, many of these have special paintjobs not seen anywhere else. Grand Theft Auto V *Sometimes seen in Simeon Yetarian's garage. Trivia * The Bullet GT plays either Electro-Choc or Radio Broker by default when entered. * Because the car's engine is placed in just in front of the rear axle, the fuel tank cap is placed in front of the cabin, on the hood/ bonnet. * When protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez calls Henrique Bardas requesting this car, Luis will only refer to it as "Bullet" instead of Bullet GT. *The Bullet GT sports the exact same interior as the Turismo's. This proves to be true due to the Grotti emblem on the steering wheel and on the passenger side dashboard, it reads "Turismo". *The Bullet GT's engine is infact a Turismo engine- the covers on the engine state: "Turismo" *The Bullet GT shares the same rim design with the Infernus, except it has grooves down the middle of each spoke, (The Infernus does not have this). *The Bullet GT, or at least a similar looking car, has been spotted in a screenshot for GTA V, hinting it will make an appearance in the game. *As of 9th July 2013, it has been conformed that the Bullet GT will be in GTA V, as it is featured in the official gameplay video by Rockstar. Gallery Bullet_GT_(GTA4_TBOGT)_(front).png.png|A yellow Bullet GT often seen in lower Algonquin. Green_Bullet.jpg|Green Bullet GT which can be found in triathlons. BulletGT-GTAV-rear.jpg|Rear of the Bullet GT in GTA V. Navigation }} de: Bullet GT (IV) es: Bullet GT fi: Bullet GT fr: Bullet GT pl: Bullet GT pt: Bullet GT Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Luxury Cars Category:Vapid Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V